Of Arrows and Love Affairs
by Funk-tastic
Summary: Drabble fic challenge: ten little ficlets centered on Wolt/Sue. Now Contains Angst!
1. Spirit

**Okay, I officially fail at drabble fics. **

**This is a challenge that I entered into with Liu Hechi Puri -a race to see who could write ten drabbles containing the pairing Wolt/Sue the fastest. So... I went with literal drabbles: which is to say, approximately 100 hundred word long ficlets, and she went for all out one-shots. So yeah. I got them all done faster, but hers are longer.**

**YOU HEAR THAT, LIU? YOU WIN. I CONCEDE DEFEAT. I'LL DRAW SOMETHING FOR YOU.**

* * *

**(Spirit)**

Sue was beautifully spiritual. It was part of her upbringing, part of her custom to be so; the Sacaen's were that way about _everything_, the earth, the sky, the water they drank, the food they ate, all of those things.

'_But only she,'_ a young archer thought as he saw her lift her head in silent prayer, '_could seem to put her whole_ soul _into it.'_

He focused only on her prayer and her moving lips as she muttered, even though everyone else in the known world was giving thanksgiving for the end of war and the beginning of peace.

* * *

**SHORT.**


	2. Strangers

**I am so ashamed.**

**

* * *

**

**(Strangers)**

One thing about being an ambassador: you pretty much had to be as passive and distant as possible as you could possibly be to everyone, even –and maybe especially- to people you were best friends with. If you knew someone at a diplomatic meeting, it would have to wait until later.

Sue was having trouble with that, what with being in Ostia. _Everyone_ lived in Ostia! She hadn't seen half of these faces in _years_! So many changes!

The biggest change, though, was Wolt. Oh, how she'd missed him in the time since the war –a good four years-… but until the meeting was all over, he'd have to remain a stranger


	3. She

**...

* * *

**

**(She)**

His heart was absolutely racing.

There was a strange kind of high that Wolt was getting from a simple conversation. Out of context, the words themselves didn't seem so bliss inducing. Maybe it wasn't they words.

Maybe it was the way she smiled? Or her strange lilting as she spoke? Wolt nodded dimly even while she quipped and smiled and went on about her life in the plains and all of the wonderful things that resided there-

It didn't seem to matter much, because _she_ had him completely and totally bewitched.


	4. He

**SIUBCIYHBODSYUIOKKNSODJN C NO.**

**

* * *

****(He)**

Sue had learned, in her very early days of life, that when Pheraens married, it was either politics or love. You could only have one or the other, and that was that. There were the lucky few who managed to get both –but they were the exception, not the rule.

For a beautiful, haunting moment, Sue saw herself as the exception. There was no denying the fact that _he _could be both a political match and…

She breathed slowly to calm the strange bubbling in her chest. There was no doubt anymore; she had fallen in love.


	5. Touch

**No comment.  


* * *

**

**(Touch)**

_Just three more days just three more days just three more days…_

This cadence, repeated in the heads of two people at the same moment, was a sweet reminder of the fact that in only _three more days, _they would meet again. Slowly, wonderfully, _three _turned into _two, _and then _two _turned into _one. _ The anticipated day came, and the two people rejoined with each other, first in a civil, controlled environment in front of others –nobles, representatives, lords, and the like- and then again, less civil, as they touched with their lips and their hands in their own kind of greeting.


	6. Dark

**This one makes me giggle-snort**

* * *

**(Dark)**

'_Fumbling around in the dark is fun,'_ Wolt thought, partially sarcastic and partially serious. Sarcastic because it was awkward; serious because it felt good.

In truth, though, it leaned slightly to the awkward side… both parties would agree. Sue, for instance, was getting pretty uncomfortable as they tangled themselves in bed sheets and attempted to make contact, while Wolt was getting steadily more nervous that it wouldn't be nearly as good as he'd been led to believe. But things took their course, and soon enough it was over.

'_Okay,'_ he reevaluated later, once the act was complete, _'it_ is_ actually pretty fun.'_


	7. Sunset

**Aww. Fluff.

* * *

**

**(Sunset)**

Sunsets in Sacae were gorgeous, and anybody who said otherwise was full of it.

One night –one of the last nights that she would be visiting Ostia- Sue described the setting of the sun in full detail to the man sitting next to her.

"There are colors like you've never even seen," she told him, voice drifting into a dreamlike state, "Red, gold, blue, white, black,I mean _every color._ It happens every night, but it's different every time."

Wolt nodded his head, smiling.

"Someday, you'll see it," she whispered, happier than she had ever really let herself be. "We'll see it."


	8. Broken

**Oh boy. Here be angst.

* * *

**

**(Broken)**

Accusations flew like arrows one deceptively sunny morning.

Oh, there was _talk, _in the most vicious of ways, as those of high birth tossed around words like 'savage', and 'affair' and 'disloyal' like they _owned _them. It was impossible to try to keep up with every rumor that was spread, so Wolt stopped trying to. Of course, there were those who stood on his side, like Lord Roy -and since very recently, Lord Roy's wife, Lady Lilina- whom he served for. But it had become a terrible, broken mess, and trying to protect both his and Sue's reputation was getting too hard to do.


	9. Sunrise

**OH NOES

* * *

**

**(Sunrise)**

'_How did I let this happen?' _Wolt wondered frantically. It was soon after sunrise, and already chaos had started to rear its ugly head.

There were people shouting in the hallways, directing pointed indictments at one another, and at the heart of it was a woman and her very nature:

Sue.

She stood in front of more than a few nobles, and maids who'd gathered at the commotion, and even as people taunted and blamed, she stood firm; holding her ground. Wolt didn't know how she was doing it- he felt ready to scream.

"Tell us then, what you intend to do? Are you going to flee to your home of savage people and let them take care of the bastard?"

"…obviously a plot to destroy the noble class of Pherae…"

"You can't hide this from His Lordship, and what will he say? To think that his most trusted ambassador and friend could be involved in such _scandal…_"

She took it all, and looked at Wolt –who stood at the edge of the small crowd- and gave him a tiny, helpless smile, and rested her hand on her stomach.


	10. Birth

**HALLELUJAH

* * *

**

**(Birth)**

Things have a strange way of working themselves out sometimes.

For instance: Sue _did _go home, but only long enough to explain the situation. Lord Roy was _not _unhappy, to the contrary- he blessed the union.

And in nine months, the child was born to newlywed parents, healthy and sweet, as all prayed a newborn would be.

Yes, the world had a strange way of working itself out.


End file.
